


Waiting

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya Akira finally understands what his father is waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> Lish wanted Akira and "curious". Liz wanted "sad". This is what came of it.

In the middle of the night, on his way to the bathroom, Akira walks by the sunroom's half-open screen door. The lights are on inside, and without looking, Akira knows his father is sitting there, goban before him, waiting. 

_Who are you waiting for?_

The question had never been answered to Akira's satisfaction before, but then Shindou, idiot that he was, got himself killed in a car crash three months ago.

Upstairs again, Akira sits quietly before his own goban in his own room, an unconscious younger mirror of his father. He understands, now. He's waiting, too.


End file.
